Sword and bone
by ZidaneandGarnet4ever
Summary: Chiaki loves Tori but it seems that everyone wants to kill him and is Tori taken?


Skyscraper

Chiaki sped to his house; sweet pouring down his face and panting hard.

_Must get away!_ Chiaki thought.

A man in the black cloak was too fast; it was like he was warping instead of running. And ahead were Yuu and Mino trying to catch up to save Chiaki; Like they actually stood a chance. The man took out a tank with little dagger; Chiaki had to run. Pray that the artist could outrun this murder; but how could he when this guy moves at the speed of light.

"Leave me alone!"

"I will if you tell me where he is!"

The man jumped in the air and reached his hand towards the sky, "But I know other ways to lead Tori out."

_Tori? What is he talking about?_ Chiaki thought.

"Come! Titian!"

An earthquake started, the artist could only fall to the floor while the world around him started to crumble. And a giant pulled himself out of a hole in the ground; It looked human but it didn't have skin. It was made of muscle tissue, and it looked very angry. The beast was very ripped; the kind of ripped you saw in those 'real or fake' ads on the internet. The ones where you know its fake. But this was really real. There was a small coffee shop to the left of the monster; it readied its right fist and slammed it into the shop. The force caused a huge gust of wind to knock the artist on the ground . When Chiaki looked up the shop was gone. Not even ruins were left. The beast looked at the artist; its eyes the coldest red. Chiaki started to shake uncontrollable. He began to drool heavily; his eyes widened and he could only stutter. He tried as hard as he could to slowly back up; the monster slowly followed. Realizing that the artist was the target. It readied its fist; its arm raised and slammed it down; it felt like everything was going in slow motion. 

_I'm going to die. This is it! I'll never be able to tell Tori how I feel. He'll never know how much he means to me. Yea... he acts weird sometimes but I can't live without him. But now... he'll never know. Who knows who Tori will end up with..._ Chiaki thought.

The arm slowly lowered to crush Chiaki; it has to be going faster then what the artist thought it was going. But oh well... Chiaki didn't want to die anyway. The slower the better.

_Tori has bad luck with lovers; he might end up with someone who takes his money. Someone who only claims to love him; no no no! Why didn't I tell him the last time we spoke? It was on my mind! The man has attacked me before but Tori saved me... He took me home on his weird bike; during the ride I kept wanting to tell him. But I got tongue tied; How does this man know Tori. Its very strange that a man that can summon monsters knows Tori. Not only that; he's looking for Tori. Does he... love Tori? Maybe... he wants Tori back. Maybe Tori left him and he wants to win him back; but... this man comes from a different country and they do things differently then us Japaneses people. But... what kind of country destroys other counties to win their lover. What kind of man is impressed by having the person trying to impress them destroying a entire city? America? I doubt it. Maybe... he's from another world... Maybe he's a super human and Tori is also a super human. Tori is often good at fighting; and Tori has this really strange bike. Its nothing like a bike you would see today. Maybe... Tori is not human..._ Chiaki thought.

The fist was inches from truing Chiaki into dust.

_Tori..._ Chiaki thought

Chiaki closed his eyes and embraced death.

Chiaki then heard a slash and a something hit the ground that caused him to open his eyes; his eyes were stunned. A man with a huge sword was standing in front of him, and the right arm of the beast was on the ground. It vanished into thin air. the sword the man was holding was huge. It had to be at least 400 pounds; and 8 feet tall. To make it more amazing it looked like at least three swords were built into this one sword. The man was in this black turtle neck and pants; a bike was next to him. It was Tori's bike. And sure enough when the man turned around Tori was there.

"I thought I told you what to do when attacked!"

"Tori!"

the artist ran up to his crush and hugged him.

"Thank you Tori! I was so scared; You saved me once again!"

This forced the tall man to smile, "Hey... I'll always save you. We're friends after all."

_Only friends?_ Chiaki thought.

"You better see what that man wants."

Tori's smile vanished, "Your right."

Tori then walked towards the man in the cloak...

"_We're friends after all"?_ _Is that all I've ever be to Tori? A friend?_ Chiaki thought.

The artist was laying in bed eating lobster; The cloaked man had left and the town was back to normal; however... food was the last thing on Chiaki's mind.

_I'm being selfish! I should be thankful that I'm alive. Its just that... I've always loved Tori. Ever since I first layed eyes on him when we were kids I knew I wanted him. Okay... maybe not as soon as I saw him; but not very long after that. Tori was always someone I was striving to be like; he does everything so perfect. He's always had that strange bike; it seemed to grow as he did. And Tori sure did grow; he's so big and strong. Tori never let me take any crap and I learned to lean on him; Tori is smart too. I would not of gotten out of high school if it was not for Tori. How I managed to do well in college I'll never know. But... Tori's very strange. I don't think he knows what love is; Maybe he comes from a place that thinks battle is more important then family and love. It makes sense; what kind of normal human could take out a beast like that man summoned in one slash? But... dose that mean that Tori is dangerous? Would Tori hurt me? Does that even scare me? I don't know how I feel anymore..._ Chiaki thought.

There was a knock at the door, "Chiaki! Hurry up and eat!"

Chiaki blushed at Tori's voice, "I'm coming Tori!"

Chiaki opened the door and Tori some Cuban lobster on the table.

"I fixed your favorite."

"W-W-W-Where did you get Cuban lobster?"

"Didn't I told you I was going to Cuba?"

_That's right he did._

"I don't understand why you do all this for me."

"Do I need a reason to do things?"

"You've been playing too much Final Fantasy. Of course you need a reason! This is not a fantasy... and.."

"Hey... don't think. You experienced something horrible yesterday. You should just relax. You have three weeks off; and I'm sure you have tons of questions for me."

_Can he read my mind or something?_ Chiaki thought.

"Um... how can you tell?"

"You must. Your best friend just destroyed a monster and someone with inhuman strength knows me. Don't you wonder how I know him? And how I can beat a beast that can destroy a coffee shop in one punch?"

_In all honesty I don't care. Tori is Tori. And nothing will ever change how I feel. The only thing that's bothering me is how he only considers me a friend. What do I have to do to make him see? I'm getting frustrated again; when ever I get like this I just go for a walk. But Tori probably won't let me leave._ Chiaki thought.

"Well... it doesn't really bother me. I mean... it is strange but then again. You've always been strange; So... I'm not that shocked. But... I you want to tell me something go ahead."

Chiaki then sat down at the table; and carefully watched Tori. Noticing his features in the process. Tori looked around; as if he thought someone was listening to him. When he was satisfied that no one was; he turned towards the man that was in love with him.

"I'm not from this world."

"What?"

"You don't sound that shocked." 

_I don't care._ Chiaki thought.

"Well... then again... I kind of suspected that."

"You have a weird assumption process then. Do you normally look at people and think 'he looks like he's not from this planet'?"

_Stop being sarcastic!_ Chiaki thought.

"Um... its just that-"

"Or do you even care?"

"Huh?"

Tori's phone went off; Tori checked it, "Ah, crap! Its Riona."

_That's a girl's name!_ Chiaki thought.

Tori placed the phone towards his ear, "What is it?"

The most prettiest voice Chiaki ever heard said, "Where are you?"

_wow... she sounds beautiful!_ Chiaki thought.

"I'm at my house."

_No wonder Tori only sees me as a friend. That must be his girlfriend. Chiaki thought._

The voice laughed, "Get over here. We have things to do."

_Things? Are they going to do it?_ Chiaki thought.

"I'm on my way." And Tori hung up.

"You heard that right?"

"Yea..."

_Yea... I now know about your love life. No wonder we'll never work out. Your happy with the woman your with._ Chiaki thought.

"Is something wrong Chiaki?"

"No. its nothing."

Chiaki then went over to the couch and slowly slumped into it.

"Better get moving. You don't want to keep her waiting."

Tori shrugged, "Yea... Make sure you eat and keep hydrated."

Tori then picked up his sword and his coat and walked out the door. Chiaki could hear his bike start up and speed off.

_Why didn't Tori tell me?_ Chiaki thought

TO BE COUNITUED 


End file.
